Just Get Down On Your Knees And Tell Me You NeedMe
by SapphireHorror
Summary: This is a Love story about Ricky 'Horror' Olson and Angelo Parente.Ricky has kept his love for Angelo a secret since the first night they met, will Angelo feel the same way Ricky does? Or will he kick him out of their aparetment?
1. Chapter 1

**I won't make you beg so just get down on your knees and tell me you need me**

An Angelo Parente and Ricky 'Horror' Olson love story

Tagged: Motionless, in, white,, Ricky, 'Horror', Olson,, Angelo, Parenete,, Chris, 'Motionless', Ceruli,, 'Ghost'

Ricky's P.O.V

I've been home for three days since tour. The guys went to their houses when we got back and said we'd meet up for wings this week. Me and Ange have still been living together, but I still haven't told him how I feel about him. . . Truth is he wasn't just my band member or a person I worked and lived with, but he was a uy that I as in love with.

I remember the first time I met and fell in love with Angelo. . . It was that night when I met the whole band at a concert, I was a pretty big fan. Me and Chris talked for a bit and talked about how I played guitar and he thought it was pretty cool, Chris gave me his number later on that night before I left the venue. I was happy that I decided to go, I never expected things to go the way they did.

Later that night I got a phone call hearing that their RV broke down so I let them spend the night at my place. They left the next morning to start their way to the next venue and we said out goodbyes and I thought that would probably be the last time I saw them for a while if ever. A few days later I got a text asking about how good my guitar skills were, I knew where this was progressing to and then they asked If I could come over and show them. After I drove over there and showed them they said I was pretty good and asked me if I wanted to be their new guitarist because their's just quit. Of course I didn't turn it down! Then later on I became their bassist after TJ left.

After a few months I moved in with Angelo, and ever since I'veloved him. . .

****Present****

"Hey Rick I made some extra pancakes if you want some" I looked at Angelo as he poked his head through the crack of my door.

I pulled my covers over me and rolled over to look at him.

"Thanks I'll be down in a minute hey we have practice tonight right?"

He nodded and left the room and went downstairs.

"I have to tell him before tour. . ." I whispered to myself and got out of bed and changed my black skinny jeans and put on a H.I.M t-shirt on and put on my silver studded belt.

I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Angelo must've went back to his room. . .

I sighed and I grabed a plate and got some pancakes and took a bite of hem and played with the other pancake on my plate.

"Hey Ange can you come down for a sec?" I yelled.

"Yeah give me a minute!"He yelled back.

I heard him walk down the stairs and walk into the kitchen.

"I need to talk to you about something. . ." I mumbled quietly.

"Sure what about?"

"I've been wanting to tell you something. . ."

"What is it?"

"I understand if you hate me for this. . . , but I'm in love with you Ange. . .Since we met that night at the venue. . ."

It was silent and I was worried. . . I knew it was probably too soon and probably something I should've never told him, but I had to I looked at him straight in the eye waiting for his answer.

"I-"

He started then looked away and walked out of the kitchen and grabbed his jacket and ran out the door.

"Now he might kick me out and hate me forever. . . He isn't Gay or even Bisexual . . . Great going Ricky"

I ate a few bites of a pancake Angelo made, but I didn't really feel like eating because I knew Angelo made it for me and I knew it might be the last. . .

****One Hour Later****

I heard the door open and I rushed into the living room to look who it was.

Angelo. . .

"I have something to talk to you about too. . ." he looked at me straight in the eyes and I noticed that he looked like he was nervous.

I swallowed when I heard Angelo speak.

Is this the end of us living together?. . . Is this the end of our friendship?. . .

I know this is short, but tell me what you think and I might put the rest!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry to say this series will not continue for many reasons,mainly it was a bad joke at the time. I heavily respect and am inspired by Angelo and Ricky,as well as the rest of the band. That being said I feel I horribly destroyed respect in myself for writing it. I'm very sorry that there will be no more for those of you who like it. 3


End file.
